List of Laws
Passed & In-Force Law Criminal Justice *Homeland Security **Burka Ban **Terrorism Watch List/Advisories **Immigration Law *Justice **Federal Defense of Children's Rights & Security Act ***Teen Escort companies are banned. **Criminal Justice & Law **Racism Bans **DoJ Federal Code Regarding Aggravated Bullying Harassment **Prostitution (street walking) is banned. Individual states may decide on monitored brothel legalization or regulated escort services. Federal code defines "regulated escorts" as a licensed practitioner of sexual services and requires monthly STD/STI workups and documentation to labor authorities and requires state and federal taxes to be levied by the Department of the Treasury/IRS. *Health **STD/STI Contagion Prevention Act **Alcohol, Tobacco & Narcotics Act of 2012 Civil Rights *Constitutional/Sovereign **Civil & Human Rights Security Act of 2010 **The Constitution ***Religious Security Act-First Amendment-Religion ***First Amendment-Privacy ***Second Amendment **Everetti Non-Discrimination Act ***LGBT Rights **Secular Government: Varied Executive Orders to repeal United States religious national mottos including "In God We Trust" on currency and "Under God" in the Pledge of Allegiance. Authorizes the rights of citizens to choose what to swear upon in court, if anything at all. Requires elected officials, military and law enforcement to swear upon the flag and a copy of the Constitution of the Union of Everett when taking an oath of Allegiance or other oaths. *Health **Heathcare Reorganization Acts of 2009 & 2010 ***Psychiatric Patient Protection Act ***HIV/AIDS Reduction Act ***Healthcare Cost Reduction Act ***Patient Protection & Right To Care Act **Abortion Law: Adults, 21 years of age or older cannot have an abortion with the only exception being the child has a confirmed deformation or illness such as mental retardation, severe bodily deformities (inoperable) or other life threatening disorders or the mother was a victim of rape or incest. Those between the ages of 16 and 20 may have an abortion within the first (6 WEEKS) of pregnancy. Those age 15 or younger may have an abortion within the first (11 WEEKS) of pregnancy. All forms of contraception are LEGAL. *Justice **Federal Enforcement of Self Defense Act (FESDA) *Communications & Internet Services **Internet Protection Act ***Credit & Identity Security Act ***Internet Rights Act ***"Sexting" Laws ***Cyber Sexual Harassment Act Economic/Political/Defense/Budget *Agriculture/Disaster Management **Invasive Species Control Act **Demolition of La Palma Caldera Authorization Act **EarthGrid *Defense **Continuity of Government **Policy Regarding Use of Weapons of Mass Destruction **Future Combat Systems Acquisition & Development **Iraqistan Redevelopment Authorization Act *Commerce/Labor **Domestic Business Incentives & Stimulus Act of 2005 **Media Regulation-Ratings ***Media Regulation **Employee & Standard of Living Enhancement Act: Legalizes the levying of high taxes on companies that outsource jobs overseas. Increases federal minimum wage to $9.50EVD per hour. Enforces stricter standards of safety for employees working in hazardous fields of work. *State **NID Authorization Act **Political lobbying is illegal. Coded under Bribery of Elected Officials in federal penal law. Corporations barred from political contributions. *Communications & Internet Services **National DO-NOT-CALL Registry **Spam Buster Act: Authorized funding to computer programmers to design ad-blocking tools and advanced anti-spyware/malware/adware and cookie-stopper software. Authorizes CTTF and law enforcement to seize offensive web addresses and URLs that produce or transmit spam ads and email spam. **Defend My 'Nets Act Pending Legislation International Treaties/Agreements *United States of America **Treaty of Unity *Foreign Relations of Everett *Diplomacy Chart of Everett Repealed Law *Citizens may visit and vacation in Cuba. *Supreme Court overturns the Mobile, Alabama law that banned the wearing of high heeled shoes. Previous law made it a misdemeanor to wear high heeled shoes on city streets. The crime resulted in imprisonment. The city council responsible for the law has been fired and charged with civil rights violations. All victims of the law have been pardoned and given reparations. *Federal government repeals law banning LGBT from donating blood. *Don't Ask, Don't Tell law overturned, allowing LGBT to actively participate in the military and law enforcement. *"Illegally obtained evidence" law overturned. All evidence allowed in courts. *Federal government overturns the following Criminal Defenses as not legal defenses in court proceedings: Gay Panic Defense/Trans Panic Defense and Secondary Victimization of Rape Cases. *Sale of alcohol on Sunday is legalized. *Federal court repeals Alabama's Anti-Obscenity Enforcement Act. *Civil Forfeiture laws are illegalized under Federal law. *Emminent Domain is illegalized.